


Rose Red

by unovianladyapril



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: One Shot, Platonic Logince - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, sanders sides one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unovianladyapril/pseuds/unovianladyapril
Summary: Roman discovers that Logan is color blind, so he decides to do something about it…





	Rose Red

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this fic on tumblr a long time ago, but I decided to post it in here as well! Especially since I deleted the blog that I originally posted it in. R.I.P

It was a typical Saturday for Logan. He woke up to the smell of Patton’s cooking and took a seat at the table across from Virgil and Roman. Patton, was, of course, cooking breakfast in the kitchen; Roman was fixated on his phone (taking an endless amount of selfies), and Virgil was hunched over in his chair playing on his 3ds. It was just an ordinary day like any other until…

“HOLY SHIT!” Virgil blurted out.

“Language!!” Patton warned in response.

“Oh, sorry Patton. But LOOK!”

Virgil excitedly displayed his purple 3ds to everyone and pointed at the top screen repeatedly.

“Is that-”

“A SHINY FLAREON? YES, IT IS!” Virgil cut off Roman with glee.

“I forgot I had her in my pc!!!”

“That’s great and all but….why are you freaking out over a shiny Flareon? It’s not that cute tbh.” Roman raised his eyebrow.

“She was my FIRST shiny Pokemon, that’s why!” Virgil looked at the Flareon with a smile.

“I found her as an Eevee and evolved her into a Flareon.”

Roman stared at him with a puzzled expression.

“WHY? You could’ve had a shiny Umbreon or Vaporeon!!!!”

“I already had a water type in my team! I needed a fire type, so I evolved it into Flareon. I thought you liked Flareons, what’s with the hate?”

“Oh, I adore Flareons…in their original color!! What kind of madman likes the shiny version!?”

While Virgil and Roman continued their bickering, Logan looked up from his book and curiously stared at the Flareon.

“What’s the difference?” He inquired.

The table turned silent. Roman and Virgil glanced at each other before turning back to Logan.

“What do you mean?” Virgil asked.

“What’s the difference between the shiny and the original? They look the same to me.“

Roman looked at Logan with disbelief.

"They…look the same to you?”

Logan took the device out of Virgil’s hand and examined the Flareon closely.

“Oh, I see. It’s a slight difference in color but it’s there.”

“Slight?! You’re pulling my leg here specs!” Roman began laughing.

“No, I’m not. Why would I pull your leg? That would be a strange thing to do wouldn’t it?”

Roman groaned.

“No….not.. ACTUALLY pulling my leg I meant….joking. You’re joking right?”

“About the Flareon? No. I’m not. They look similar to me.”

“HOW?? Logan, I know you’re blind but this is another level!! Isn’t it obvious?”

“To you, perhaps. You have the ability to distinguish color more easily than me.”

“How can I tell the difference easier? It’s kinda hard to miss! One is red the other is yellow!”

Patton looked at Logan with an unreadable expression.

“Logan, if you don’t mind me asking, are you… color blind?”

“Yes, I am red-green color blind. Does this come as a surprise to you?” Logan responded a bit surprised.

“WHAT? Why didn’t you say anything!!” Roman exclaimed.

“I was under the impression everyone knew, I never kept it a secret.”

“Now that you mention it, you always ask me to help you pick out a palette of colors when you’re preparing for a project. I honestly just thought you sucked at color coordinating stuff.” Virgil commented.

“Oh! That also explains why you kept asking me for help with the food dyes last week for Virgil’s birthday!” Patton chirped in.

“This is unbelievable! How did I overlook this!? This is an absolute crisis, you can’t see any colors, Logan!?” Roman rambled on dramatically.

“Roman, you’re behaving as if I just admitted to having a fatal disease. And Secondly, my vision isn’t monochromatic. I can see a few shades of blue and yellow.” Logan explained before returning to his book.

“Blues and yellows? What about rose red and emerald green? Lavender purple!! …Blood orange!”

“Blood orange? You’re so pretentious, It’s fucking red.” Virgil smirked.

“LANGUAGE VIRGIL!” Patton scolded.

“Roman, I hope you understand the definition of color blindness. I don’t know what you’re referring to when you say things like "rose red.” Especially considering the fact that I’ve never actually seen “rose red.”

“Doesn’t….everything look dull for you?” Roman asked wistfully.

“I’ve never known any different, so no. Honestly, Roman, you’re making this a bigger deal than it should be.”

“But-”

“Now Roman, if Logan doesn’t want to talk about it anymore then we won’t. Look! The pancakes are ready! Let’s eat!” Patton giggled excitedly while placing two stacks of pancakes on the table.

“Oh, hel-ck yeah!!” Virgil smiled sheepishly at Patton, who was giving him a glare...

Roman slumped back down with a scowl.

This is absolutely unacceptable! Living life with only hues of blue and yellow? No! I won’t allow it! Not if I can help it…

***

“LOOOOGGGAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!” Roman sang Logan’s name loudly outside his room.

Annoyed, Logan opened the door.

“What?”

Roman smiled widely.

“I have a surprise for you.”

Logan studied Roman suspiciously.

“A….surprise?”

“Yes! Just for you!” Roma clapped his hands gleefully.

“Why?”

“What do you mean why? Why not? Can’t I surprise my friends with a gift once in a while?”

“But yo-“

“ENOUGH CHATTER! You’re coming with me and that’s final. Now put this on.” Roman waved a blindfold in front of Logan.

Logan eyed the blindfold with an unamused face.

“I’m not putting that on.”

“Yes, you are! Come here!”

Roman snatched Logan’s glasses and then dragged him away from his room.

“Roman! Give them back! I can’t see anything!”

“Noooo…..”

Roman quickly tied the blindfold around Logan before he could protest.

“Now you can’t see anything!”

“This is ridiculous. Roman, return my gla-”

But before Logan could finish his sentence, he was suddenly swept off his feet.

“W-Wha- ROMAN! PUT ME DOWN!” Logan demanded with a flustered tone.

“Nope! I’m taking you to your surprise!” Roman declared as he marched away with Logan.

With a huff, Logan crossed his arms in defeat.

“Fine, but please tell me that your “surprise” doesn’t involve your room.”

Roman chuckled nervously.

“Uh, wellllll.”

“NO! I’m not participating in your silly adventures! I refuse!” Logan began to squirm away from Roman’s grasp again.

“Wait no! It’s not a princely adventure, I promise! I just needed my room to conjure up a few things! That’s all, I swear!” Roman held Logan tighter.

“Conjure? What on Earth did you conjure?”

Suddenly, he felt the ground touch his feet again and heard Roman’s bedroom door open slowly. He felt a gentle breeze escape his room and he could hear the faint sound of chirping birds.

“Well…Remember how you’re colorblind and all?” Roman began guiding Logan into his room.

The further they walked, the more Logan began to notice his surroundings. The ground became softer with every step, and he could feel blades of grass brushing against his legs.

“Yes, how is that relevant to this?”

Without warning, Logan was suddenly blinded by light as Roman took off his blindfold.

“Oh my- ugh. Why is it so bright in here?” Logan stared at the ground trying to adjust to the brightness.

After a few minutes, he looked up in awe. He was standing in the middle of a field surrounded by flowers of every kind as far as the eye could see. The sun was shining brilliantly above them and the sky was painted with a double rainbow.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize it was that bright. But to answer your question…” Roman reached into his pocket and presented to Logan a narrow box.

“What is it?” Logan looked at the box warily.

“Okay so don’t yell at me, but…I made you these.” Roman opened the box to reveal a pair of tinted glasses similar to Logan’s.

“Glasses? Roman, I already have a pair-”

“No, color-blind corrective glasses Logan. I saw them online and thought they would be perfect for you! Oh, and the best part is that I made the lenses match your prescription for a colorful 1080p experience!” Roman smiled.

Logan gaped at the glasses in shock.

“I’ve…heard of those. But Roman I told yo-”

“I know, I know. You told me not to make a deal out of it but how could I not Logan! Look, I understand if you’re completely content with not being able to see all the colors of the rainbow. But I’m not! Especially because there’s nothing stopping you from experiencing it! You don’t even have to keep the glasses if you don’t want them. But there’s no way in hell that I’m letting you continue on with your life without seeing the color spectrum at least once in your life!” Roman insisted.

Logan paused for a moment before taking the glasses from Roman.

“Roman, I appreciate the gesture but why do you care so much?”

“Because I can’t imagine a world without every color of the rainbow. Now I get that my normal isn’t your normal and that you don’t care but… I just think you should have the opportunity to see them, even if it’s just once. Colors are like the frosting of a cake, they’re not necessary to enjoy a cake but they’re a pleasure to have. And god damn it, I won’t allow life to deny you of that pleasure!” Roman crossed his arms indignantly.

Logan looked at the glasses for a moment before turning to Roman with a grin.

“You’re so dramatic, Roman.”

Roman looked at Logan with an offended expression, but before he could say anything Logan raised his hand and continued talking.

“But, thank you. It was very thoughtful of you to make these glasses for me.”

Roman smiled happily and began clapping excitedly in response.

“Yay!!!! I’m glad you liked them. Now…are you ready?” Roman asked.

Logan took a deep breath and nodded.

“Yes, but I must admit… this is a bit more nerve-racking than I anticipated.”

“I can imagine, just…put them on whenever you’re ready!” Roman reassured him.

Logan looked at his surroundings for a final time before closing his eyes and putting the glasses on. He kept his eyes shut for a few seconds until he felt something soft press against his face. Dying with curiosity, he opened his eyes.

It was a red rose.

Logan stared at the rose for a couple of minutes before finally saying something.

“Is that….red?” He whispered while taking the rose.

“It is, what do you think?” Roman asked.

Logan tore his eyes from the rose and looked at Roman with awe.

“I can see why you’re fond of the color red.”


End file.
